


С каждой разлукой мы только сильнее

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Иногда горечь разлуки можно разбавить сладостью слов и обещаний, особенно когда послания будут перечитываться снова и снова. Особенно когда эти слова идут прямиком из сердца.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 5





	С каждой разлукой мы только сильнее

_Дорогой ~~Джон~~ Джаред,_

_Пишу вот тебе письмо, настоящее, на бумаге. Думаю, оно сможет передать все те чувства, что я испытываю, когда тебя нет рядом со мной: всю ту грусть от засыпания в одиночестве, отчаяние, когда не с кем поделиться хорошими или плохими новостями, и даже вселенскую печаль от того, что не могу прикоснуться к тебе. Ты у меня тот еще романтик, и неожиданно приятно мне от того, что ты сохраняешь наши глупые сексэмэски и те фото, что отправляю тебе каждый божий день._

_Это письмо — мое признание. Надеюсь, ты его сохранишь, как и сотни открыток, что я тебе дарил на каждый праздник. И на нашу золотую свадьбу мы сделаем из них огромное панно и повесим в гостиной._

_Мы ругаемся. И это происходит намного чаще, чем бы хотелось и тебе, и мне. По глупым причинам, иногда по не очень глупым. Но я не со зла. Я тысячу раз извинялся и клялся, что больше не буду сучить, но это обещание, видимо, я никогда не смогу сдержать. И ты это знаешь и терпишь и любишь меня._

_Но это не важно. Я люблю тебя._

_Люблю несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему. С самой нашей первой встречи._

_Ты спрашивал, что я люблю в тебе больше всего, и я отвечал, что люблю в тебе все. Правда._

_Люблю волосы на твоих руках, длинные и шелковистые, которых ты отчего-то стесняешься._

_Люблю морщинки на твоем лбу, особенно ту, дурацкую, вертикальную, между твоими бровями. Особенно когда ты хмуришься._

_Люблю тот длиннющий седой волос, с которым ты первое время воевал: и выдирал его, и срезал, и даже красил. Но потом назвал его мистером Греем и оставил в покое._

_Люблю родинки на твоем лице, и нет, любить тебя не перестану, если из них начнут расти волосы. Куплю тебе пинцет._

_Люблю ямочки на твоих щеках, иногда мне жутко хочется такие же. Они просто очаровательны._

_Люблю морщинки вокруг твоих глаз. И смешу я тебя так часто не потому, что хочу, чтобы ты поскорее сморщинился, а потому, что они прекрасны._

_Я даже люблю твой насморк. Конечно, не очень приятно быть извазюканным в твоих соплях (и не надо мне повторять, что это просто водичка — водичка не течет из носа) во время поцелуев или обнимашек. Но ты уже научился пользоваться платками. И поэтому я люблю тебя._

_Люблю твою неидеально-идеальную кожу — все-все родинки, шрамы и пятна от витилиго. Прости, что называл тебя иногда щенком далматина. Наверное, я просто не так часто зацеловывал эти местечки, поэтому они посветлели от нехватки моих поцелуев. Обещаю исправиться._

_Люблю твои волосы и любую твою прическу. И да, если ты полысеешь, я все равно буду тебя любить. И даже оплачу тебе пересадку волос или… парик. На крайний случай — может, и я со временем полысею. Будем полировать друг другу макушки. Представляешь, как будет мило смотреться со стороны?_

_Люблю тебя всего, люблю тебя любого. Люблю с тобой все. Разве можно как-то по-другому?_

_Даже наши первые разы я всей душой люблю и всегда с теплом и улыбкой вспоминаю. И никогда не перестану тебе о них напоминать. Сколько тебе, Джаред, понадобилось времени, чтобы понять, что в задницу мне нужно засунуть хотя бы три пальца, прежде чем пихать в нее свой член? Знаешь, вставить на две фаланги указательный палец и покрутить им — это не растяжка. И неудивительно, что мне было не особо приятно и что я после такого секса не лез к тебе ластиться от счастья и радости. Три, Джаред, хотя бы три пальца! Я понимаю, что после долгой растяжки тебе хватит парочки движений, чтобы кончить. Но надо же иметь хоть капельку совести. Это было в самом начале. Сейчас ты у меня такой терпеливый, что я диву даюсь. Может, мне нужно было тебя трахнуть раньше, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу. Но я все равно люблю тебя, и даже те неуклюжие разы._

_Люблю, когда ты отворачиваешься, когда я хочу тебя поцеловать после минета. Люблю ту непосредственность, с которой ты это делаешь. Ведь пятнадцатью минутами ранее ты сам просил меня поиграть с тобой в снежки * — а как только я приближусь к твоему рту, брыкаешься и отнекиваешься. Однажды ты все-таки попробуешь себя на вкус. Ты же хочешь._

_Люблю и то, как ты невозмутимо занимаешь унитаз, когда я моюсь в душе. Иногда, знаешь ли, это неожиданно. Но это мило, как ни крути. И я уже привык._

_Обожаю притворяться спящим и слушать, как ты шепчешь мне на ухо всякие глупости, думая, что я уже сплю и ничего не услышу. Я твой мальчик, Джаред, твой._

_Люблю тебя всего и люблю все в тебе. Не забывай об этом._

_Надеюсь, это письмо будет поднимать тебе настроение (и не только) в те дни и ночи, что мы в разлуке._

_Возвращайся поскорее._

_P.S. Пришли мне фотку в новых трусах, которые ты вчера купил. Видео получилось нечетким._

_Твой Дженсен._

**Author's Note:**

> *Игра в снежки — сексуальная практика, при которой один партнер кончает в рот другому, а тот возвращает сперму чаще всего через поцелуй.


End file.
